Samui
is a kunoichi of Kumogakure, and the leader of Team Samui. Appearance Samui is of tall stature and has a sizeable bust. Her hair is blonde and cut longer in the front than in the back. She has blue eyes and fair skin. She wears a very low cut outfit with mesh underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also has what appears to be a sword strapped horizontally to her lower back.Naruto chapter 417, page 16 Personality As opposed to her two talkative team-mates, Samui is mature, calm, and generally silent, only speaking when needed. She also appears to be very respectful towards powerful ninja as she ordered Karui to stop assaulting Naruto as she realized he was the one who defeated Pain and villagers thought should be Hokage. Abillities samui like her teamates fights using kenjutsu, in battle she weilds a short sword Part II Invasion of Pain Arc Her team was sent to Konoha by the Fourth Raikage to inform them that they would be taking care of Sasuke Uchiha and Akatsuki. In her first appearance, she was shown complaining of shoulder pains which, according to her team-mate Omoi, were caused by her large breasts. Samui made no retaliation, unlike Karui. Five Kage Summit Arc After Naruto Uzumaki's fight with Pain, Samui and her team were seen on the Konoha outskirts. After Omoi and Karui had a short argument regarding dating men and women, the team was shocked to find a crater in Konohagakure's place, which was caused by Pain's Shinra Tensei shortly before his battle with Naruto. While Omoi believed that Karui had caused it by means of an avalanche after she had hit him with a thrown rock earlier, Samui ordered the team to find someone and ask them what had happened. Later, they came across a Konoha jōnin, who explained that it was the Akatsuki who had destroyed Konoha. Samui then asked the jōnin to let her have an audience with the Hokage so that she could deliver the Raikage's letter. She was disappointed to find the Fifth Hokage in a coma, and asked Shizune to talk to the new leader, after which Danzō Shimura appeared in front of them proclaiming that he was the new Hokage and accepted the letter. Later, she returned to her team-mates to find Karui beating up Naruto, to which she told her not to cause trouble. As Naruto requested to see the Raikage, Samui remembered Naruto as the ninja the villagers thought should be the Hokage, but she refused him since the Kage Summit was taking place. As Samui's team left Konoha later on, Yamato implanted a tracker on her to verify her location and follow her. Yamato, Kakashi Hatake and Naruto followed Samui, causing them to meet up with the Raikage and his assistants in the Land of Iron, allowing Naruto to ask the Raikage not to kill Sasuke. However, the Raikage refused to heed Naruto's request and Samui and the other Kumo-nin left with him soon after. She is later seen welcoming the Raikage and Killer Bee back to the village. Shinobi World War Arc Later, she participates in the last meeting in order to fully prepare for the war. The Raikage orders her to form a Surprise Attack Division then split the rest of the forces into multiple divisions and get them in formation. Trivia * "Samui" means "cold" in Japanese, in reference to temperature. It could possibly reflect Samui's personality. References